A Weekend Away
by KatLeePT
Summary: Piper's determined to take the weekend. Female/female romance. INCEST. Slightly AU.


She looked around their room and clutched her bag a little tighter. She had promised herself she wouldn't think of work, of _either_ job, but she wasn't having a lot of lucky. The head of her wait staff had already called her this morning before she'd even gotten out of bed to tell her that the night's band had canceled; thankfully, the band that was going to be playing in front of them was pretty good and eagerly agreed to playing the full night.

But something was wrong, Piper knew. Something was always wrong. She wasn't missing anything from her or Prue's suitcases. She gone down their lists thrice, and there was no telling how many times Prue had checked everything. Kit was settled in fine for the vet's, and Phoebe had already left with her boyfriend. Everything was as it should be. The house was silent.

With the Manor, however, Piper knew well that there was such a thing as too quiet. That was happening now. It was why she knew something was wrong, that and the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. "Come on, come on," she muttered, glancing at her watch. For a Witch who could stop time, she always seemed to be short on it, especially when it came to spending time with her family.

Sensing a change in the air, she looked up and actually smiled at the Demon. Surprised, he hesitated just long enough in his attack that Piper was able to simply throw her hands up and explode him. She grimaced as the bits and pieces of his body that were left rained down onto the carpet of her bedroom. "I swear, you could set a watch by those things," she muttered.

She started to put down her bag with the intention of cleaning up the Demon, but it was then that Prue walked into her room. "Piper, what's going on? I thought I heard something."

Piper picked her bag up a little higher and grabbed her beloved sister's arm. "Not a thing, sis, except for the clock ticking. We don't want to be late."

"I was thinking I would call work one more time and check - "

"No. You've checked plenty of times. So have I. They're on their own. What's the good of having a crew to help out if you can never leave the place?"

"Maybe I should call and check on Kit."

"No. Besides, the vet's closed, and she's doing fine. We got her all the luxuries, just like we have them all waiting for us at the spa."

"I still don't know about this, Piper. What if a Demon attacks?"

"I'm sure Leo will call us," Piper said, glancing over at Prue's shoulder at the messy remains of the Demon who had just shimmered in on them. "Or orb us," she rattled off quickly, "or rather orb to us. He's not going to let us have long so we better go now. It's not every day you win a weekend at a spa resort."

Prue sighed. "I guess you're right," she admitted, following her downstairs. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving . . . This is the first time we've left the Manor all weekend since Grams died."

Piper stopped. "I know," she said, setting her bag down and turning to face her. She cupped her love's beautiful face in her hands. "And I get it, Prue. I do. There isn't a moment I stop worrying about Demon attacks and Warlocks and where the next catastrophe is going to come from. I never stop worrying about you or Phebs or missing Grams or wondering why we have to be the Charmed Ones, why the world has to rely on us to save it and we don't even get any of the credit for it - "

Prue grinned. "You're starting to sound like Phoebe."

Piper made a face, but then settled with a little smile. "It's true, Prue. You know it is. We're all worrying all the time. Phoebe deserves to be out enjoying the beach and Summer sunshine with her boyfriend, and by God, we deserve some time for ourselves! Just the two of us where we can touch and love and just be ourselves and I . . . I can do this . . . " She leaned in and kissed Prue, long and deep, like she hadn't kissed her in weeks.

The sisters were both tingling from head to toe when Piper's mouth lifted from Prue's. Prue's grin was now huge. "We can do that upstairs."

Piper immediately thought of the Demon mess. "No! No! Not this time!" she exclaimed, grabbing her lover's hand and pulling her out the door. "Me, you, the spa, candles, soft music, loving, and no, no, NO DEMONS!" She practically shouted the last two words as she raced away from the Manor, her cars squealing.

Prue settled back in the passenger seat, watching her little sister and smiling quietly.

"What?" Piper finally asked after they were a couple of miles from home.

Prue laid a possessive hand on her knee. "I like you like this."

"I love you, Prue, and we deserve this time together."

"We do," she agreed, "and I love you, too, Piper." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. Laying back in her seat, she asked her, "Sure you don't want to just get a motel room?"

Piper blushed; Prue giggled. "Yes! But," she amended, grinning, "we can go straight to our rooms at the spa." Piper opted not to play the radio as Prue laughed again. Her laughter was the best music she'd heard all week, after all.

The End


End file.
